Todo puede pasar
by JessiNeko
Summary: -Y porque iba hacerlo?- pregunto Brick, sonriendo arrogantemente. -¡Ustedes hijos de la…guayaba!- grito eufórica Blossom mientras agitaba sus brazos y sus piernas cómicamente. -De la guayaba?...¡MAMA!- grito Boomer mientras corría a un pequeño puesto de Guayabas y las abrazaba tiernamente. -Tenía que ser idiota- suspiro Buttercup/ PpgzxRrbz'
1. Capitulo 1: Presentaciones

Holaaaaaaa -3- gente sensual de Fanfiction …ok no ( ._.)  
bueno, soy medio nueva subiendo fanfics en fanfiction (ya que solo tengo 1 fanfic, y no lo he continuado -.-''), asi que espero, les guste este que estoy escribiendo.

**Aclaraciones**:

-Aquí los RrbZ tiene poderes, mas sin embargo, no suelen causar tantos desastres.

-Todo tienen 16 años.

-Hola- Dialogo

_Hola _Cambio de punto de vista o flash back

*Hola* Pensamientos

**Disclaimer:**las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias.

**Summary: **Hay varias cosas por las que una persona puede cambiar, entre ellas el amor. ~PPGZxRRBZ~

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Presentaciones**

Era una hermosa mañana en nueva Saltadilla, el sol brillaba intensamente, y la gente iba de un lado hacia otro con su rutina diaria. Excepto una chica que pensaba aprovechar su último día de vacaciones. Ella era Kaoru Matsubara, chica de 16 años, popular entre ciertos chicos deportistas, y unas que otras chicas. Su cabello era corto, hasta los hombros, y sus ojos tenían un hermoso color esmeralda, el cual podían hipnotizar a cualquier chico, pero eso a ella no le importaba, ella no era de la clase de chica, que le importara tener novio, ella prefería enfocarse en su talento: los deportes.  
En fin, ella se dirigía hacia un pequeño café, en el cual acordó de verse con sus 2 mejores amigas.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba una chica pelirroja, caminando felizmente por las calles mientras comía un chocolate.

Ella era Momoko Akatsumi, chica de 16 años, un poco alta, y toda una Otaku, también era bastante inteligente, mas sin embargo, solía distraerse demasiado con los chicos. Ella no era tan popular como sus amigas y eso, al parecer les entristecía un poco, ya que de las tres ella, era la que tenía las hormonas más alborotadas (xD). Pero eso, no la detenía para conclararsele a un chico diferente cada 3 meses.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el café se encontraba Miyako Gotokuji, también de 16 años, y la más popular entre las 3, ya que era una persona bastante amable con los demás, además de hermosa. Tenía aproximadamente 5 minutos que había llegado, ella solía ser muy puntual, y como conocía a sus amigas, sabía que estas llegarían un poco tarde, así que decidido pedir un refresco.

_Pov's Miyako_  
La mesera que acerco a mí con una bandeja, y dejó un vaso de refresco en mi mesa.  
-Gracias- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que ella me respondió con un '' De nada''

Vi como la puerta del café, se abría, y entraba Kaoru; es realmente raro que ella llega temprano, usualmente es la última en llegar.  
-Hola Miyako- me saludo con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba enfrente mío –aún no ha llegado Momoko?-  
-No, es bastante raro, ya que comúnmente tu eres la que llega tarde- dije soltando una pequeña risa, a lo que ella solo soltó un bufido.  
-Hola- saludo Momoko mientras entraba a al café, haciendo llamar la atención de todos, y cuando lo noto, se sonrojo, un poco – lo siento- hiso una pequeña reverencia, se fue rápidamente, y se sentó al lado de Kaoru, empujándola un poco.  
-Auch- se quejó Kaoru mientras se acomodaba en su asiento- Bien y a donde iremos- Hoy acordamos juntarnos y pasar todo el día juntas, ya que era el último día de clases, y queríamos aprovecharlo juntas.  
-Qué tal si vamos a ver como entrenan los chicos de futbol- digo emocionada Momoko con corazones en sus ojos.  
-Ahh~ tu nunca cambiaras verdad, mejor hay que ir al parque de diversiones, hace tiempo que no voy- propuso Kaoru, y me agradaba su idea.  
-Sí, es una excelente idea Kaoru, lo siento Momoko será para la próxima- a lo que ella resoplo, y respondió un ''está bien''  
-Bien, entonces hay que irnos- digo Kaoru, mientras le daba pequeños empujones a Momoko para que se levantara.  
-Está bien, solo dejen ir a pagar el refresco-

* * *

_Pov's Normal_

Mientras tanto, en lugar muy alejado de la ciudad.  
-Bien estoy harto de vivir así- mientras aventaba una bolsa de comida vacía.  
-Y que quieres que yo haga, ese mono estúpido, solo se la pasa encerrado en su maldito laboratorio- ahora fue un pelirrojo, el cual estaba sentado, en el sofá mientras cambia los canales del televisor.

-No se peleen, que tal si vamos a comprar algo de comida- ahora fue un rubio, de piel clara y pecas, el cual sostenía en su brazo derecho un pequeño pulpo naranja, con un moño.

-Así, y con qué dinero, idiota?- digo el moreno, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano mayor.  
-Con este- digo el rubio, mientras de su chaqueta sacaba unos cuando billetes, a lo que sus hermanos, se levantaron de golpee.  
-De donde lo conseguiste?- pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba el dinero.  
-Se lo robe al mono- Ese chico podría parecer lindo y tierno, y lo era, pero cuando era ''necesario'', solía comportarse de la misma manera, que sus hermanos.  
-Ho~ Boomer mi estómago está agradecido contigo-

-Bien, par de idiotas vallamos a gastar este dinero-

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a un restaurante cerca para poder gastar todo el dinero en comida, ya que Mojo, no solía alimentarlos muy seguido, y ellos tenían que ingeniárselas solos para conseguir comida.

-Pero que bien he comido hoy- decía Butch, mientras frotaba su estómago, en señal de estar satisfecho.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Boomer, mientras se sentaba en una banca.

-Qué tal si vamos a divertirnos un poco?- digo Brick con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pero por supuesto-

Los tres chicos salieron volando al primer lugar, donde hubiese mucha gente para molestar, así que hicieron lo que ellos hacen mejor, y comenzaron a destruir varias casas, y autos, el solo ver cómo la gente huía aterrada, les causaba placer, y no pensaban en dejar de hacer eso.

* * *

-Esto es genial- grito Momoko mientras sostenía, un algodón de azúcar en una de sus manos, y en otra una bolsa llena de dulces.

-Y no quería venir-digo rodando los ojos Kaoru, mientras veía como su amiga pelirroja salía corriendo a otro puesto de dulces.

-Realmente no entiendo, como es que puede comer tantos dulces- digo Miyako, mientras también observaba a Momoko, pero en eso, escucharon como su cinturón empezó a sonar.

-Si, profesor?-

-Los Rowdyruff Boys están causando problemas en el centro de la ciudad-

-Vamos para halla-

-Esos chicos realmente no se cansan de estar causando problemas?-

-No lo sé Kaoru, pero será mejor ir por Momoko-

-Está bien, está bien, pero ambas sabemos que sería algo difícil- Kaoru, empezó a caminar tranquilamente por Momoko; ambas sabían que sería difícil convencerla de que dejara por un rato los dulces, pero era su deber.

* * *

Bueno gente hermosa, hasta aqui lo dejo...por cierto tratare de subir pronto el capitulo siguiente, pero ustedes sabes, escuela y trabajo, y bla, bla, bla, asi que nos leemos luego Bye -3-


	2. Capitulo 2: Encuentro y trato

**Holaaa…..primero que nada siento si es un poco corto y tarde en subirlo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que aquí se los dejo, por cierto quiere dar gracias a 2 amigas que me ayudaron un poco para escribir este capitulo.**

**Capítulo 2 Encuentro**

Los tres chicos destruían todo a su paso, muy feliz mente hasta que ciertas voces los saco de su felicidad.

-Ustedes tres paren de destruir todo- digo Blossom mientras los miraba con ira, ya que por su culpa, ella tenía que a ver dejado su dulce paraíso.

-Y porque iba hacerlo?- pregunto Brick, sonriendo arrogantemente.

-¡Ustedes hijos de la…guayaba!- grito eufórica Blossom mientras agitaba sus brazos y sus piernas cómicamente.

-De la guayaba?...¡MAMA!- grito Boomer mientras corría a un pequeño puesto de Guayabas y las abrazaba tiernamente.

-Tenía que ser idiota- suspiro Buttercup, mientras hacía aparecer su martillo gigante –ahora si, veamos quien primero?- su mirada se dirigió especialmente al azabache, ella adoraba golpearlo, era como un hobbie para ella.

-Bubbles encárgate de Boomer y yo me encargare de este idiota, y recuerda lo que digo el Profesor, no podemos matarlos…aun- Blossom realmente estaba enojada, y lo peor (para ella), es que no podía matarlos, ya que el Profesor les había pedido que los llevaran al laboratorio, ya que según eso, el tenía algo que decirles.

-Ok Blossom- Bubbles tomo de la chaqueta al oji-azul, mientras este pataleaba, lloraba a mares y pedía ir con su 'madre'.

-Bien Profesor aquí los tiene- Buttercup, los arrogo hacia el suelo a los tres chicos que estaban amarrados, mientras Bubbles cargaba a una Blossom desmallada y con sus ojos en espiral.

-¿Qué le paso a Blossom y porque ellos están atados?- pregunto Ken.

-Es una larga historia Ken-

_~Flash Back~_

Blossom ya llevaba un buen rato persiguiendo al pelirrojo, ese chico era realmente molesto, de vez en cuando le arrogaba cosas, pero cosas que ella fácilmente podía esquivar. Blossom era de la clase de chica que cuando alguien la hacía enojar, con algo que ella consideraba importante, era realmente peligrosa, y esta no sería la excepción, mas sin embargo ese chico ponía resistencia, ya llevaban así 5 minutos, y sus amigas realmente ya se había aburrido, de ese show, así que lo que hicieron fue amarrar a los otros dos chicos, ya que Boomer por su parte lloraba ya que según el, había encontrado a su madre, la cual era más hermosa que ese Mono. Y Butch, bueno, el solo de vez en cuando insultaba a Buttercup, pero esta reprimía su sentido psicópata, ya que el Profesor les impido matarlo.

-Vamos Blossom atrápalo de una maldita vez que esto se vuelve aburrido- grito Buttercup, lo que provoco que Blossom se distrajera por tan solo un segundo, y en ese segundo Brick aprovecho para lanzarle un auto, cosa que ella no lo vio venir, y cayó al suelo, Brick se acercó a ella para ver si aún estaba viva, cosa que hico que Bubbles lo atrapara.

_~Fin Flash Back~_

-Bien, Ken colócales los dispositivos- ordeno el Profesor, mientras Ken se acercaba a ellos y en sus cuellos ponía como unos chips de rastreo.

-Oye que haces niños, aléjate de mi- Butch, se movía de un lado a otro tratando de evitar que Ken le pudiera el dispositivo, pero no obtuvo éxito.

-Déjame, auxilio me acosan sexualmente- grito Boomer en un ataque de pánico. (N/A: yo solo iba poner 'acosan', pero mi amiga me digo, no ponle 'acosan sexualmente', y ahí esta -.-)

-Me podría explicar para que demonios nos puso esas cosa?- pregunto Brick molesto, mientras trataba de zafarse del amarre.

-Ahora ustedes de ahora en adelante, tendrán que ayudar a combatir el mal, con las chicas- explico el Profesor con aires de grandeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los 5, ya que Blossom estaba recostada en el sofá inconsciente.

-Sí, el profesor, creo esos chips, los cuales ayudaran como una especie de evolución en sus transformaciones, mas sin embargo, con las chicas, no funciona, ya que ellas solo evolucionarían si Poochi lo hace, pero la única condición de que ustedes obtengan esto es que se unan a las chicas- explico más claramente Ken, mientras de la bolsa de su bata sacaba un pequeño control-además de que con este aparato, podremos controlar sus transformación-

-Y si no queremos hacerlo-

-Fácil, no tendrán un lugar donde vivir, y que comer, o acaso quieren seguir viviendo con Mojo, ha y si tratan de hacer algo malo, una pequeña carga eléctrica chocara en su cuello- vino a la mente de los tres chicos las imágenes del hecho de tener que vivir con Mojo realmente no era algo muy agradable, ya que la casa era realmente horrible, apenas si se podría mantener en pie la casa, y con la comida era ganancia si comían una vez al día.

-Bien lo haremos- dijo Brick- ahora quisieran soltarnos.

-Me niego- digo haciendo pucheros Buttercup, mientras inflaba sus mejillas y cruzaba sus brazos.

-Vamos Buttercup, será divertido- comento Bubbles sonriendo tiernamente.

-Tu que sabes Bubbles que tal si estas planeando atacarnos cuando menos lo esperemos-

-Hay que darles una oportunidad- pidió Bubbles.

-Bien, pero si ustedes tres traman algo, juego que tomare un cuchillo abriré sus estómagos, sacare sus intestinos, los amarrare a un pelota y jugare futbol con ellos, y después tomare sus cuerpos y los aventare al mar para que sean comidos por tiburones- amenazo Buttercup mientras con sus manos hacia señales y movimientos de como lo haría (N/A: esto lo dije yo en clase de Formación ciudadana y estaba realmente aburrida y les dije a mi amiga que eso que haría hacer ._.)

-Que grafica- dijo Boomer mientras tomaba su estómago.

-No me asustas niña boba, perro que ladra no muerde- digo Butch, retadoramente.

-Ha quieres probar- Buttercup estaba punto de aventársele a Butch para golpearlo, pero Bubbles la detuvo.

-Vamos Butter, será mejor que llevemos a Blossom a su casa-

-Bien- Ambas chicas tomaron a Blossom mi salieron a llevarla a si casa.

Pov's Brick

En verdad creen que vamos a caer tan fácil, tratare de pensar un buen plan, para cuando menos se lo esperen atacarlas, y eso de las descargas eléctricas no me asusta, ni mucho menos las amenazas de Buttercup.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué clase de vida llevaran esas bobas aparte de ser heroínas? Eso es, nos haremos sus amigos, y buscaremos sus puntos débiles, y con eso las destruiremos. Ahora solo queda decirles a los estúpidos de mis hermanos.

**Eso es todo, tratare de actualizar mas seguido, pero no prometo nada D:**


End file.
